It is known in the art of metal forming to form deep drawn three dimensional sheet metal structures for automobile body components and the like using a conventional forming press and drawing dies working with low carbon steels of an adequate gauge or thickness.
In order to provide lighter structures for forming or supporting body components, it has long been desired to utilize high strength steels of thinner gauge to replace the components currently formed from low carbon steel. However, the use of high strength steels has not previously been successfully accomplished where significant drawing of the metal is required since the resulting product is deformed due to internal stresses in the high strength steel which are not relieved in the forming process.